Bishop Returns
by Aquatine
Summary: Claire's parents want her to move out the Glass House PERMANENTLY! Then, Bishop arrives on the scene - and this time, he has powerful vampires on his side. With Claire's parents abducted, how will she find them? And will she be safe? Pease R
1. Chapter 1

**[A.N – This is my first Morganville story, no ideas where it's going...hope all Morganville fans like it! Please R&R]**

Claire trudged down the stairs, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, and got ready for another day of college. Feeling woozy, she tried to decipher what day it was? "Monday....Tuesday, oh wait, it's Friday" she sleepily figured out. She lost a lot of sleep yesterday spending the time with Shane; they spent the hours in comfort with each other after some amazing tacos and a lot of losing to Shane on video games! She couldn't remember why – it'd been sad for some reason by the end of it, had they argued? What about...? Claire thought that she must be imagining things – she just needed to stop by Common Grounds, get a quick mocha to wake her up, and head over to university. She probable needed to stop by some extra classes to get updated on a few things for Myrnin.

As she was pondering on all this, she reached the bottom of the Glass House's staircase. Eve had just popped into the kitchen, and Michael was nowhere to be seen, probably still in the shower or something. But the weird thing was, Shane was on the couch, she was full in his view and he seemed to just...ignore her! This was so strange, Claire thought – something had to be wrong! "Hey!" Claire said, a little quieter than usual since she was so tired! Eve came out that moment, and saw her! And her eyes were all red and puffy, as if she was crying. She sniffed and she ran to hug Claire! "Oh hun" she said "Oh Claire Bear" sounding so upset. Claire returned the hug, very confused. Shane glanced over, and his eyes flashed over to Claire's and they locked gazes for a second and in that instance, Claire saw sadness, he looked really, desperately hurt – beyond repair.

Claire sighed, and left Eve to walk in the kitchen. She saw the calendar on the wall, and saw the date. And Claire gasped as realisation hit her. Now she knew why everybody was so upset – today was the day Claire was moving out! It was the 19th of February, and her parent's insisted that Claire should _permanently _move in with them. Everybody has desperately protested – Eve stomped, Michael tried to charm them and Shane appeared to be totally appropriate around Claire and be on his best behaviour but her parents wouldn't budge. They had some idea about Bishop – and were taking no chances. Even though they'd never actually met him, like Claire had to face him – but then what could they do?

She walked over to the kitchen desktop, where just above the calendar hung. She fought back tears and looked at the mess. The devastating event had been written by Claire herself, and it was circled boldly in red by Michael, blotched by various different coloured ink by Eve – with her signature splatter that covered the rest of February. And it was crossed out over and over, repeatedly by Shane. Claire smiled a little when his last slash left a straight rip that probably affected all the months until June!

Claire walked into the room where Michael had now made an appearance. He was drying his blond hair with a towel, smiling at Eve who looked upset – as he attempted to cheer her up! He spotted Claire and looked so sad that Claire's heart couldn't take it. A vampire's fine features should never droop so low. The only one who looked a worse wreck was Shane! Claire couldn't help it when tears spilled out. "Shane" Claire desperately pleaded trying to meet his eyes, but he wouldn't look at her. And the worst thing was, it seemed like he was _trying purposely _not to, to avoid her and silently torment her. Eve and Michael looked between the two and Michael went over to Shane and started whispering _"C'mon man, you're gonna really let her go like this? Without a fight? How do you think she feels right now?"_ and Eve whisked Claire away into the kitchen. "We need to get you some breakfast girl, something that will remind you of us Claire hun!" Eve said – still sad but obviously putting her own feelings aside.

Claire was glad somebody was helping putting her mind of it. Sure, she'd still see the gang often, around town but it wouldn't be the same. And Shane, let's face it – he'd probably move on, maybe start dating Kim – if she was normal. And who knows when that big-headed blond cow Ysandre would turn up!

There was a ring at the doorbell and Claire knew it was time. She sipped some orange juice and bit into the burnt toast Eve has scraped up together for her! She heard Michael welcoming her parents and Eve rushed, obviously wanting to make a good impression too. Claire finally got the chance to notice that Eve had majorly cut down on her Goth get-up. She didn't paint her face white – just wore some dark lipstick – the eye make-up, mascara, eye-liner, eye-shadow e.t.c which made her eyes look huge, but in an appealing way. Then she wore her T-shirt filled with skulls, that Michael had bought her – some sparkly bangles Claire had gifted her for her birthday. Her black tutu and striped leggings and skull pumps! Her hair had pink streaks, Claire smiled! Then walked inside, this was it – she was walking into what was about-to-be her..."Claire honey?!" her mother's voice called and Claire forced a smile and walked inside!

"Mum! Dad!" Claire said, leaving out all the enthusiasm. They took no notice but Claire wasn't going to put on any pretence for them. She saw Michael bringing down her suitcase and he caught her eye and sadly smiled. "Hun, you ready?" Claire's mother asked whilst she bit into some more of Eve's burnt toast. Claire saw Shane and just couldn't, but there was nothing left. Claire's mum gently tugged her and whispered to Claire to say her last goodbyes...

Eve flew over to embrace Claire in a tight hug, her face wet with fresh tears! "Oh Claire!" Eve whispered. Claire silently hugged Eve, rocking her back and forth "You'll always be my best friend Eve, never forget that!" That set of a whole new wave of tears. Michael next, he opened his arms and she silently fell in. Michael felt nice and warn, unlike other vampires. So much like his grandfather Sam instead. Claire only reached up to Michael's chin, but it wasn't awkward. "Do me a favour?" Michael whispered and Claire nodded, brushing his chin "Stay out of trouble for me, will ya?" Claire laughed and pulled back! Next was Shane, she walked over to him, he was standing up now! "Shane" she whispered. He just looked at her and didn't respond. "Please?" she pleaded. Claire looked away, feeling upset.

"Look at me" Shane said and as Claire looked up he kissed her! Relief. Happiness. Shock. It took Claire by surprise! They just kissed for a long time and he hugged her, raking his fingers through her hair! "I love you Claire" he whispered into her ear. "Never ever forget that!" he said! When they finally released, Claire spotted Michael winking at Shane but he had held tightly onto her hand. Claire was ready, well, not _completely _ready – but she could safely exit the Glass House before bursting into tears!

Claire squeezed Shane's hand, and got a flash of his rare warm smiles! He made her feel all tingly...her mum put a hand on Claire's shoulder and they walked out, her father with the suitcase! Just as they were about to open the door and leave, Bishop burst in. "Well, well, lookie here!" he sneered. Claire, Even and Shane gasped. And Michael tensed. "Wouldn't want to crash this party, would we Oliver?" and just then, an all too familiar face appeared at Bishop's side – Oliver? "Missed me hun?" Bishop asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**[A.N – This is a shorter chapter but I'll continue soon. But I shall **_**only continue **_**if I get at least 5 good reviews and I'll make it worthwhile.]**

Claire gasped as she saw Oliver's face, his cruel smile – but even worse – _Bishop? _How did he get here, did Amelie even know? Claire spinned, trying to get her parents the heck out of there, but she couldn't see them. She saw Eve, Michael and Shane looking shocked! "Mum? Dad?" Claire cried, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Bishop, sneering at her. "Don't fret young Claire, I took care of them!" he said casually, waving a hand in the air. Claire was furious.

"What the hell did you do Bishop?" she yelled in his face, spitting purposely.

"Now, now Claire. I didn't _harm_ them, I simply used my new powers to send them away, back to their own house in Morganville, and they now think that _tomorrow _is the day they'll get you to leave with them! Now dear, I like to think of us as friends, you used to carry out some death warrants for me – and saved you an extra two!" he said, still calm but putting his face extra close to hers, when Oliver went towards Shane with a knife, quick as a flash. Michael blocked his way, his red eyes glowing.

Claire screamed and ran over to Shane whilst Eve was scrambling upstairs – probably to get weapons! I ran over and Bishop ran to block my way, cupped her face in his hands and made her look up at him...

Almost immediately she felt really dizzy, and heard Shane calling her name and then something really hit her forehead really, really hard but it woke Claire up. She saw Shane's face over mine, he was now holding my face in his hand. "Claire" he croaked, his voice was different. And he pushed his lips onto mine and kissed me.

Claire felt confused, and she ached all over. And this was suffocating, Shane wasn't kissing her, he was _sucking the dang life_ out of her..."Oi, you freaking bastard!" yelled _Shane? _And then something hit the Shane who was on her out of the way, and I saw Shane! He helped her up, and where _'Shane' _was supposed to be, was _Bishop! _She just could NOT believe this...

Shane looked confused and hurt and Claire could see tears swelling in his eyes..._'Oh god! What had happened?' _ Claire thought. "Shane, it wasn't me – I was feeling dizzy, and Bishop – he, he made himself look like you?" Claire started, but Shane put a finger to her lips. "Don't worry Claire, I saw what happened, now I need to kick that idiot's ass for kissing my girlfriend!" Shane growled. Claire tried to catch her breath "Shane, he, he's getting new powers – he tried to suck the life out of me, it wasn't a kiss" and Shane's face hardened. He simply pressed a silver knife into Claire's left hand, out of view.

Bishop saw Claire and Shane talking, and they looked so distracted that this was his chance. Michael and Oliver were neck-to-neck fighting each other, and Bishop thought best to leave his new servant to prove himself worthwhile. He took a deep breath and lunged towards the boy, Shane...

Claire saw Bishop heading towards Shane's way and fast. Suddenly, her strength returned, and no matter how little it was, she pushed Shane out of the way and when she thought about Bishop making himself look like her Shane, the fury gave Claire a dive for a full-blown attack with her silver knife. She wasn't satisfied until she sliced away through Bishop's skin and saw a weird shade of red liquid dripping down and Bishop howling in pain!

Just then, Claire and Shane heard another cry of pain – _Oliver! _Eve had squirted him with the Shane's special gun that contained a solution filled with silver. Claire had tested it before, it burnt through the vampires' skin, enough to kill some! Oliver staggered back, clutching his right arm, cradling it when Michael kicked him in the ribs. Once, twice, and the third time Michael hoped a rib broke! With both the bad-ass vampires injured, the Glass House shook – warning Michael and his eyes widened. Eve rushed over to him! "Darling, Michael – what is it?" she said.

"Claire!" Michael said, "Claire, you need to go – _go now!_" and Claire felt scared. "What?" she asked, "but why?" And Michael was weak, but he made his way over to her. "Claire, listen to me – you're in danger, you need to get away from here!" Michael insisted but Claire wasn't having any of it. "Michael, I'm not going _anywhere _until you explain properly!" she said in a firm voice. "Amelie" Michael gasped, clutching his side "She's on Bishop's side – and she wants _you!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**[A.N – OMG! Thank you guys for all the nice reviews, and if you have added me on Favourite Stories, Authors, Alert Subscription etc. I'm trying to make my chapters long after this one and they are coming weekly – if not daily! And these are just my ideas, I don't own this series – although I wish I did haha!]**

Claire froze, not taking in the words – all her mind screamed was: _'What? Amelie's after me? Why? She's on Bishop's side? Oh snap! I have to get out of here – now!' _Shane gasped and reached for Claire, and Eve was with Michael until Bishop and Oliver started to rise – she sprayed them again with her gun, and she heard their cries of pain. "Claire, hurry!" she heard Michael gasp and Claire felt herself spun on her feet and being hugged by Shane. He raked his fingers through her hair; "Claire, hurry! Amelie will come, and me and Eve will fend her off! You need to go now – escape and go to Myrnin's and hide there...I'll come get you, I promise! Now go please, hurry" he whispered and when they pulled back, Claire could see tears swelling in his eyes.

Shane had made everything a dozen times harder, _Amelie _– the leader of the vamps were after her, she could run – but for how long? She no longer had the bracelet **[AN – This bit only fits in after Fade Out I realised!] **but that meant no protection. Bishop was Amelie's father, but she had attempted to overthrow him as long as Claire could remember. Sam had died – for _nothing_ – that was surely pathetic, considering she tried to kill herself and cry over his grave.

Everything about this didn't make sense, Amelie just couldn't do this, want this...but Michael probably wasn't lying, he was one of her best friends. Her best guy-friend! Claire suddenly snapped out of her invisible trance and caught a gun that Eve conveniently threw at her. "I filled it up for you!" she yelled and gave a thumbs up when Claire mouthed her thanks. Shane pointed to his neck, he was implying the necklace. Claire fumbled in her jeans pocket where she found it; she grabbed her backpack off the sofa, quickly unzipping it and chucking out some textbooks and made an escape for the door.

Bishop tried to stop her, _'Man, he recovers fast!' _ thought Claire but wasted no time in spraying him with her silver gun, and she got a mini stake out and quick as a flash plunged into where his heart would be. Well, more or less around about that area. He shuddered in pain, then froze and fell onto the floor.

Claire than ran out of the door, away from the Glass House, away from her belongings, away from the most awesome vampire she knew, away from her best friend and _away from Shane. _How could she let them be separate yet again?

She kept on running until Myrnin's house appeared in view and different thoughts jumped across her mind:

_Should I go in? Tell him? What if he knows? What if he's on her side? Is he feeling okay?_

But Claire took a deep breath, and went in, and she gasped loudly when she saw that Amelie herself was standing there, and Myrnin had a stake through his chest and he was lying on the floor...

***

**Back at the Glass House.**

Bishop lay limp on the floor and Oliver was furious! Claire had gotten away, and managed to harm Bishop. This was not good at all. He could see Eve coming at him with another one of those bloody guns and managed to get to the other side of the room within 2 seconds...Shane helped Michael up.

"You OK man?" asked Shane but didn't quite believe it when Michael nodded very weakly, and Eve hurried out from the kitchen (Shane didn't notice she had gone in) and came out with a dark sports bottle with a straw. She hurried over to Michael and said "Drink!" Michael weakly kissed Eve on the cheek as his thank-you and gulped it down. Shane and Eve looked away, disgusted.

Michael's eyes flashed red and his cheeks flushed pink, he looked apologetic. "Sorry guys, sorry about that!" he muttered and then all three of them stood up and got ready to kick evil vampire asses!

Michael went for Bishop but soon Bishop pulled out a stake and Shane attacked him from behind. Eve squealed – for once, she was really, _really scared. _This was not good. She couldn't see Oliver anyway, where was he? So she ran upstairs to get more useful weapons...

On the way upstairs, all Eve could think about was Michael. Recently, that was all she'd been doing...things didn't feel right anymore. She had liked him since she was little, and got jealous whenever girls came up to him after the concert at Common Grounds, desperate to look at him, feel him, touch him. He was a vampire now, did he still like her? Could they ever, well, _advance?_

Eve had already started rummaging her backpack without realising it, she didn't even realise when she got upstairs an went into her room. _'Better hurry'_ a voice inside her head thought.

She pulled out another three guns she had stolen from Shane's room whilst he was busy with Claire having a love-fest. Two stakes she'd gotten from Father Jonathan ages ago but didn't keep them too close because of the old rules, the way things were run in Morganville...

Just then Oliver appeared his nasty cuts and burns healing – and _fast! _Eve didn't see him behind her as he hit her over the head with a silver, rusty pipe and the last thing Eve felt was a blinding white light, throbbing pain in her forehead – and then darkness...

**[Another A.N - Come on guys! I've had over 50 visits but only 6 reviews; I know you can do better than that, so if you want to read more – then review it. Put in ideas, comments, if you thought this was all crap or something with a higher potential! I WANNA KNOW PEOPLE ****]**


	4. Chapter 4

**[A.N - Hey everybody! Firstly, I'd like to apologise for taking so long (months & months I know) to update. Actually, I started getting back into the FanFiction flow a a few weeks ago and I desperately started yearning for more reviews. But the idea for Chapter 4 finally hit me~ so here you go! I'd like to thank the people who read this story, and send me messages saying how much they like it! :D Thank you all so much. From now on, I promise to update quicker (shouldn't be_ too_ hard ;) but we'll see) and I'm actually going to write a Harry Potter fanfic, maybe a one-shot and another Morganville story, also possible a one-shot! Once again, please review...I want 20 reviews - I'm getting ambitious! Lots of love, Aquatine!]**

Eve slowly opened her eyes, her head throbbing. Her hands were tied, and her legs were tied by lots of rope and towering over her was Bishop with a nasty grin on his face.

"You've done well Oliver, my friend," chuckled Bishop.

Eve fought and struggled against the ropes. "Let me go!" she yelled desperately trying to wrangle herself free. Bishop put a finger to his lips. "Ssshhh, my precious," he grinned, stroking Eve's hair and suddenly Eve realised with a increasing fear. Bishop was attracted to her. He stroked her thigh, gently, caressing it, moved up to her hip and even advanced up as he traced the outline of her lips with his cold and rough finger whilst licking his lips and moaning gently. Eve screamed.

"Shane! Michael!" Eve yelled, where were they? Oliver laughed, heartily. "They're busy my Eve!" he whispered.

"Oh yeah?" she shot back. "Then why are you whispering, huh?" she asked. But Bishop blocked her view of Oliver. "Untie me NOW!" Eve roared but Bishop made his move. He climbed on top of Eve and pushed his face right towards her. "You will _not_ speak to me in that manner do you hea-" Eve spat right in his eye. BOOYA! She thought, realising a fraction of a second later that this was a grave mistake. Bishop pressed his body against her and started kissing her neck. Licking her, as if he was ready to bite; teasing her. Eve groaned and screamed and even started crying. He moved his hands up to the back of her neck and kissed her hard. Eve struggled and tried to bite his tongue but he felt no pain. Bishop focused his mind and concentrated. Suck her energy, drain her…kill her. Then Bishop fell on her, not romantically but fell and Eve realised. Oliver had hit him and he smiled.

"You…" she hissed, terrified. "You...want me!" she whispered.

Oliver smiled even wider. "Au contraire but if you want to get out of here then shut up and listen. It won't be long until he wakes up. He'll come around soon enough and he'll have me to answer for. I'm putting my neck on the line for your skinny ass so please…LISTEN!" Oliver exclaimed.

"I thought…I thought you were on Bishop & Amelie's side…how do I know you're not lying? You're the one that hit me on the head!" Eve asked, still trying to force herself free.

"Yeah well we all thought a lot of things, didn't we? I_ had _to hit you because I'm pretending to be on Bishop's side. Amelie is also on _our_ side," he emphasised _our _with an irritable smirk. "However, Myrnin isn't on our side…he's been contacting Bishop secretly, but you and I are the only ones that know. We need to inform Amelie immediately _not _to trust Myrnin."

By this time, Oliver had already untied Eve who was rubbing her hands and ankles. "Where are Michael and Shane?" Eve asked, remembering.

"Michael's been injured badly," Eve shot daggers at Oliver and gasped, "By Bishop, I might add!" Oliver finished hastily.

Oliver got Eve to tie super-strong masking tape, that had a silver coating (on the sticky side) around Bishop's eyes, mouth, nose, and his chest. "Super-vampire-strong," Oliver explained! "Can do amazingly serious damage and can kill a vampire. No matter how much they struggle, it's impossible to take off and it's unbearable for a vampire to even apply to another, hence why you applied it" Eve smiled at this new knowledge and conjured up the first ten vampires who'd she use it on. Oliver saw this.

"Don't even try it Eve, it's illegal. I'm not sure whether Amelie will be okay with this, but it _is_ Bishop…"

Eve & Oliver finally went downstairs where Shane was crouching over Michael, helping him drink blood and to take it easy whilst he healed, slowly! "Michael!" Eve screamed and Michael's eyes lit up in delight and he let Eve embrace him although it bloody well hurt him! Michael drank a small (and convenient glass of water) to wash the blood taste of his mouth then kissed Eve. The kiss was far too sensual, and long whilst Michael explored Eve's mouth, asking for permission to enter, and when granted, things spiralled up to heaven. Shane coughed, embarrassed. Oliver finally glanced at them.

Shane and Michael finally realised Oliver was there and got ready to hurt him, but Eve started explaining things just in time. Michael looked furious. "Myrnin? Oh man, I can't believe this! How could he?" Michael said, running a hand through his hair, troubled.

"Fuck it, Myrnin?" Shane bellowed. "That's where Claire's gone! Shit…dude we have to go!" Michael, Eve and even Oliver's eyes widened in surprise. They all rushed out of the Glass House, to rescue Claire.


End file.
